legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Guinevere Arzonia
In construction Guinevere de Arzonia y Picador, also known as Guinevere Arzonia and the self-proclaimed Arzonia's Fundenmentalist, is a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. She is the half-sister of Maria Arzonia and a full embodiment of the original Arzonia Family's sins and insanity. Guinevere serves as the most personal adversary of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia as she considered the new Arzonia Family her sister established as traitors and heathens who disobeyed the family traditions. Guinevera is also a Post-Tribulation equaivlant of Lady Van Tassel, although Guinevere is 100 times more dangerous. Unlike her sister who is a peaceful, kind and benevolent Spoiled Sweet, Guinevere is a cruel, sadistic and dark Spoiled Brat, being the one who embodies the old Arzonia Family's dark side and all of its negative traits, and she was raised by Cain Knightlord and served as a secret weapon of Langdon Orphans. She is considered by Matt Butcher to be one of the most dangerous member of the Langdon Orphans alongside Nio Hashiri. She's the main arc antagonist of the LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Sabbat Saga - Arzonia's Manhunt Arc spinoff. Guinevere calls herself a fundamentalist of Arzonia Family, as she claimed that the Arzonia Family is born for causing death and mayhem instead of spreading peace and tranquility. Believing Maria's new family as a group of heathens, Guinevere resents her sister and attempts to destroy her as well as her loved ones in order to restart the reign of a darker Arzonia's rule in the world, using Mafusa Gang as a tool to join her game in plundering the world and wages war all over the planet. Guinevre made her debut as a minor but pivotal antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, and she will play a major role in the second half of Horsemen Saga, especially in Famine Arc. She is also the overall secondary antagonist of the upcoming Sabbat Saga, where she revived Cain Knightlord and expand the Rosencreutz Orden's influence. For the most of her time, she serves the Fallen Roman Catholic Church but after Michael's demise, Guinevere switched her affiliation and outright joined the Sabbat Clan in order to eliminate Maria and her allies in Team Witness. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Overview Design and Appearance Name The name Guinevere (/ˈɡwɪnɪvɪər/ (About this sound listen) GWE-ni-veer; Welsh: Gwenhwyfar About this sound pronunciation (help·info) gwen-WHO-e-var; Breton: Gwenivar), with its original Welsh form of the name Gwenhwyfar, which seems to be cognate with the Irish name Findabair, can be translated as "The White Enchantress" or "The White Fay/Ghost", from Proto-Celtic *Windo- "white, fair, holy" + *sēbarā "magical being" (cognate with Old Irish síabair "a spectre, phantom, supernatural being in pejorative sense"). Some have suggested that the name may derive from Gwenhwy-fawr, or "Gwenhwy the Great", as a contrast to Gwenhwy-fach, or "Gwenhwy the less". Gwenhwyfach (also spelled Gwenhwyach) appears in Welsh literature as a sister of Gwenhwyfar, but Welsh scholars Melville Richards and Rachel Bromwich both dismiss this etymology (with Richards suggesting that Gwenhwyfach was a back-formation derived from an incorrect interpretation of Gwenwhy-far as Gwenhwy-fawr). Geoffrey of Monmouth rendered her name as Guanhumara in Latin (though there are many spelling variations found in the various manuscripts of his Historia Regum Britanniae). The name is given as Guennuuar in Caradoc's Vita Gildae, while Gerald of Wales refers to her as Wenneuereia. In the 15th century Middle Cornish play Bewnans Ke, she was called Gwynnever. A cognate name in Modern English is Jennifer, from Cornish. Guinevere was named after Queen Guinevere, often written as Guenevere or Gwenevere, is, in Arthurian legend, the wife of King Arthur. She first appears as Guanhumara (with many spelling variants in the manuscript tradition) in Geoffrey of Monmouth's pseudo-historical chronicle of British history, the Historia Regum Britanniae, written circa 1136. She is also found in medieval Welsh prose, in the mid-late 12th-century tale Culhwch and Olwen, as Arthur's wife Gwenhwyfar, sometimes spelled Gwenhwyvar. In medieval romances, one of the most prominent story arcs is Queen Guinevere's tragic love affair with her husband's chief knight, Lancelot. This story first appeared in Chrétien de Troyes's Lancelot, the Knight of the Cart and became a motif in Arthurian literature, starting with the Lancelot-Grail of the early 13th century and carrying through the Post-Vulgate Cycle and Thomas Malory's Le Morte d'Arthur. Guinevere and Lancelot's betrayal of Arthur preceded his eventual defeat at the Battle of Camlann by Mordred. In French chivalric romances, Guinevere is the daughter of King Leodegrance, who served Uther Pendragon and was entrusted with the Round Table after Pendragon's death. In these histories, Leodegrance's kingdom lies near the Breton city of Carhaise (the modern Carhaix-Plouguer). In the fields to the south and east of Carhaise, Arthur defends Leodegrance by defeating Rience, which leads to his meeting and marriage with Guinevere. This version of the legend has Guinevere betrothed to Arthur early in his career, while he was garnering support. When Lancelot arrives later, she is instantly smitten, and they have an affair that eventually leads to Arthur's fall. Their affair is exposed by Guinevere's sorceress enemy Morgan and two of King Lot's sons, Agravain and Mordred, and Lancelot flees for his life while Arthur reluctantly sentences his wife to be burned at the stake. Knowing Lancelot and his family would try to stop the execution, Arthur sends many of his knights to defend the pyre, though Gawain refuses to participate. Lancelot arrives and rescues the queen. Gawain's brothers Gaheris and Gareth are killed in the battle, sending Gawain into a rage so great that he pressures Arthur into a direct confrontation with Lancelot. When Arthur goes to France to fight Lancelot, he leaves Guinevere in the care of Mordred, who plans to marry the queen himself and take Arthur's throne. In some versions of the tale, Guinevere assents to Mordred's proposal; in others, she hides in the Tower of London and later takes refuge in a convent. Hearing of the treachery, Arthur returns to Britain and slays Mordred at Camlann, but his wounds are so severe that he is taken to the isle of Avalon by Morgan. Guinevere meets Lancelot one last time, then returns to the convent where she spends the remainder of her life. Introduction Logo 0b55b31ee9eb2333c4b74X5946X5a130ccfc1e178a821526.jpg Data Complete Monster Proposal Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Dark Personality Guinevere is a genuine psychopath, being sadistic, wild, and completely capable of committing unspeakable atrocities without remorse. In front of her followers, Guinevere presents herself as humble, pious and wise, seemly unmoved by life's luxuries and abjures materialism. However, according to Maria, Guinevere is in fact anything but those. Behind a harmless facade, Guinevere is ruthless, cruel, spoiled, greedy, and fanatical in her beliefs in the Arzonia crimes (instead of Pax Arzonia which Maria is spreading) as well as a shrewd and highly intelligent political player and Machiavellian power player with a keen and personal understanding of the narcissistic mindsets of many of the political players of every nations in the world, arguably making herself even more dangerous than Arzonia Brothers. She was also the major reason that made her mother died due to her crimes, but instead blaming the world for it, showing her selfish side and never admit her own mistakes even if it's obvious. Later, Guinevere gains influence over the naive and weak-willed Queen Esther Blanchett and taught her not to trust Maria Arzonia, obtaining even more power through deliberate manipulation and exploitation of the young queen. Guinevere also psychologically tortured Lidvia and Biagio to obtain a confession on their "sins". Later, Guinevere is revealed to be the person who makes Esther Blanchett believe in Michael Langdon even further, making Esther to be blinded by her own emotions. Guinevere resents La Nueva Familia de Arzonia and considers it as a fake version of the original Arzonia Family, and she gained her followers by claiming she'll recreate a new crime family. Despite claming that she tries to recreate the so-called traditional Arzonia Family, Guinevere is a hypocrite to the core, as she only uses it as a facade to gain power from Maria and her new family, who was once considered to be the only Arzonia alive and was respected and loved. Guinevere also shows no respect towards her father, and she kills him right after Maria decided to ignore him and let him be his own drunkard. She also shows to be uncaring, and she has no qualm in destroying other family in order to achieve her goal, and some distant relatives of the old Arzonia Family were hunted down and killed by her as well, despite she claims to be a fundamentalist of Arzonia Family, which made those victims of hers supposedly allies. Under all sort of circumstances, Guinevere has shown to display a smug smile when she knows she has the upper hand in a conflict, and she displays a rather arrogant certainty in her interpretation of the way of Arzonia Family, as she only trying to gain in her own political agenda and hubris. She also supports and admires the ideas of Eckidina KnightWalker, beleiving there's nothing more contagious than pain. Despite this, Guinevere appears to be unafraid of death, remaining calm when Matt threatens to cut her down, though this could just be because she gauged, quite correctly, that Matt would not kill him if it were to mean his own death afterwards. However, in ''Sabbat Saga, when Guinevere faced her brink of death in front of Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy, she showed genuiue fear towards death and was visibly shocked. Guinevere is greatly frustrated by her bastard status, and was easily angered when she was referred to in such a way, unlike Maria who, despite resenting those words, ultimately decides to ignore them and moves on with an outlook of life. A vital source of this resentment Guinevere has is her jealousy and hostility towards Maria, her half-sister, who has Vento of the Front that loved her, and eventually rose to become the leader of Catholic Rebels, which is not only a high status in the forces against the KnightWalkers, but also an enemy to Michael Langdon that Guinevere served. As such, Guinevere desired to rise to a powerful political position as Maria did, which she herself states to Kouko by comparing herself to Maria. Guinivere's jealousy of Maria was so much that she expressed a willingness to kill Maria if the chance comes, though at the same time appears fearful when he hears that Maria may come after her with a vagrant army. Due to her immense insecurities about his baseborn status, Guinevere makes it a point to mock and belittle Maria for being a illegiminate child—continuously referring to Maria as "bastard" in in person when they first meet for many years, despite the fact that Guinevera is initially a bastard herself. ''Inner Guinevere (Died Out) History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Theme Songs Main Theme 1 Main Theme 2 Maria VS. Guinevere (Fight in London) Abilities & Skills Power Levils Quotes Quotes about Guinevere *"Right, I never mentioned her, because she's not my family at all. She's a distant relative to me, not a sister. She never tries to comfort me. Guinevere is an embodiment of that worm-like filth of crime... which my former corrupt family represents!" - Maria Arzonia'' *''"This world no longer needs a criminal Arzonia anymore. Maria should stay away from you as far as possible, Guinevere, for all of our sake! You does not deserve a family, monster." - Carl Robinson'' *''"Arzonia's name should have a change. Your so-called traditions is no longer accepted, Guinivere. If your name is Arzonia, then it is YOU who is a disgrace, not Maria... because WE are the new Arzonia Family now. If you still clinge on those crimes your ancestors created, you deserves no place in the Family at all." - Matt Butcher'' ''Gallery Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2203085.png Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2239441.png Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2233433.jpg Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2186294.jpg Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2233742.jpg Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2249181.png Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2186997.png Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2191913.png Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2240186.png Trivia *Guinevere is a character improvised to appear during the production of ''Firenza Junior, and yet she's also created to serve as a pivotal role in releasing the Horseman of Famine in Famine Arc and reviving Cain Nightroad in Sabbat Saga. *Arguably, Guinevere is the evil counterpart of ALL of the New Arzonia Family top executives, especially Maria, her half-sister: **'Maria Arzonia:' Both of them being Arzonia Family descendants and being illegiminate children, and both were scorned for being illgiminate children as well. However, Maria wants to create a real family full of benevolence and peace, centered on bond; while Guinevere wants to make a family only full of those with Arzonia Blood and carry on the family's former crime tradition. ***What's more, the comparasion between them became more obvious when it came for their mother and their feelings for them. Their respective mother loved their daughters, but their daughters' feelings to their mother were different. ****Guinevere's mother is a rich though corrupt woman, but the daughter herself is a spoiled brat, spoiled by her mother. She ungratefully squandered her mother's savings for weapons and extravagant stuffs after her father divorced her mother, showing no shame or pity to her mother. Guinevere's loveless feelings to her mother was the key to drove her mother into her shameful suicide. ****However, Maria's mother, despite being a poor woman, was deeply loved by Maria, and Maria never blames her mother's relationship with her father or regretting her own birth, knowing how her mother suffered before her birth. Her love and care to her godmother, Vento of the Front, is also heartwarming and purely family love, as she was grateful for Vento, who helped her mother during the latter's final days. **'Carl Robinson:' Guinevere's selfishness is far beyond Carl, despite both of them suffered from Black and White Insanity and prone to violence that Maria does not accept. Both of them also rejects Maria when she tried to help either of them. However, Guinevere turns out be a much less likeable Hate Sink. Even though Carl sometimes acts as a lonesome and distant person, but it was a result of being betrayed and becoming cynical and paranoid, and he still showed some feelings to Noelle Bor and Matt Butcher at least. Guinevere, on the other hand, was never betrayed, but she tends to betray others in order to acheived her goals, and she has no qualm in crossing the lines. ***What's more, Carl later gets better and decides to atone his sins as soon as he realized that Maria did try to mend everything wrong she did to him and to the world, finally accepting the fact that Maria is her family. However, Guinevere doesn't and never snap out from her resentment against Maria, as she believed Maria chose a path different from the old Arzonia ways and thus a heathen of some sort. **'Matt Butcher:' Both Guinevere and Matt are skilled in swordsmanship, and both have fond of collecting blades of all kinds. However, Matt tends to defeat his foe with a quick slice as quick as possible, and he hates to target weaklings, only finding stronger opponents to fight against unless they crossed his lines of bullying weaklings. Guinevere, on the other hand, tends to perform sneak attack against weaklings, injured as well as people who simply can't fight, giving them slow and painful death as harsh as possible, and she has no regards on honor. Guinevere's tendency towards weaklings fuels Matt's hatred towards Guinevere, as he despises anyone who dares to harm weak and harmless people. **'Magilou:' Magilou is cheerful and caring, while she tries to hide her sad past, most notably about the apparent death of Karma Maxwell, away from others. Magilou also cares for Maria and her New Family since she's the first people who shows care towards her and embraces her as a family, despite they're not formed by blood. In addition, Magilou's dark past is too severe for someone so cheerful like Magilou. It made Magilou truely some sort of a scapegoat. ***However, Guinevere is the polar opposite. Despite claiming to rebuild the old criminal ways for Arzonia Family, Guinevere never cares about Maria, or even any other family members in the old Arzonia Family including Arzonia Brothers, who're supposed to be on her side. She also has no qualm in destroying other families, revealing her hypocritical side. Guinevere also brought her dark past (most notably her mother's suicide) on herself due to her own flaws, but instead of blaming herself and had a change of heart, Guinevere started blaming her own tragedy on God and the world. She even extends this hatred on the innoncent people, and that becomes the key to make Cain Knightlord to manipulate her. ''Real-Life Inspirations Democratic Progressive Party '(Inspiration of Guinevere's faction)' The Democratic Progressive Party (DPP) is a liberal, anti-communist political party in the Republic of China (Taiwan), and the dominant party in the Pan-Green Coalition. It is currently the majority ruling party, controlling both the presidency and the unicameral Legislative Yuan. Founded in 1986, the DPP is one of two major parties in Taiwan, along with the historically dominant Kuomintang. It has traditionally been associated with strong advocacy of human rights, anti-communism and a distinct Taiwanese identity. The current leader is President Tsai Ing-wen, the second member of the DPP to hold the office.5 The DPP is a long-term member of Liberal International and a founding member of the Council of Asian Liberals and Democrats. It represented Taiwan in the Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organisation. The DPP and its affiliated parties are widely classified as socially liberal because of their strong support for human rightsneeded, but they also advocate economic liberalism and a nationalistic identity; in addition, the DPP is also more willing to increase military expenditures compared to the KMT. Programs supported by the DPP include moderate social welfare policies involving the rights of women, senior citizens, children, young people, labour, minorities, indigenous peoples, farmers, and other disadvantaged sectors of the society. Furthermore, its platform includes a legal and political order based on human rights and democracy; balanced economic and financial administration; fair and open social welfare; educational and cultural reform; independent defence and peaceful foreign policy. For these reasons, it used to be considered a party of the centre-left economically, and its base consisted largely of the working class; however, the majority of its policies are now centrist in nature. The primary political axis in Taiwan involves the issue of Taiwan independence versus eventual unification with China. Although the differences tend to be portrayed in polarized terms, both major coalitions have developed modified, nuanced and often complex positions. Though opposed in the philosophical origins, the practical differences between such positions can sometimes be subtle. The current official position of the party is that the "Republic of China (Taiwan)" is an independent and sovereign country whose territory consists of Taiwan and its surrounding smaller islands and whose sovereignty derives only from the ROC citizens living in Taiwan (similar philosophy of self-determination), based on the "Resolution on Taiwan's Future" in 1999. It considers Taiwan independence to be a current fact making a formal declaration of independence unnecessary. The DPP rejects the so-called "One China principle" defined in 1992 as the basis for official diplomatic relations with the mainland China (PRC) and advocates a Taiwanese national identity which is separate from mainland China. The DPP argues that its efforts to promote a Taiwanese national identity are merely an effort to normalize a Taiwanese identity repressed during years of authoritarian Kuomintang rule. Democratic Progressive Party also differs from the KMT on foreign and defense policies in that the DPP considers relations with the United States, Japan, and European states, among other democratic countries, are crucial for Taiwan's security. In contrast, the KMT or pan-blue coalition agrees that the Republic of China is an independent and sovereign country that is not part of the PRC, but argues that a one China principle (with different definitions across the strait) can be used as the basis for talks with China. The KMT also opposes the purposes of Taiwan independence and argues that efforts to establish a Taiwanese national identity separated from the Chinese national identity are unnecessary and needlessly provocative. Some KMT conservative officials have called efforts from DPP "anti-China" and "racist" (e.g., opposing the immigrants from mainland China, whom DPP officials did not recognize as Taiwanese, but Chinese). At the other end of the political spectrum, the acceptance by the DPP of the symbols of the Republic of China is opposed by the Taiwan Solidarity Union. The first years of the DPP as the ruling party drew accusations from the opposition that, as a self-styled Taiwanese nationalist party, the DPP was itself inadequately sensitive to the ethnographic diversity of Taiwan's population. Where the KMT had been guilty of Chinese chauvinism, the critics charged, the DPP might offer nothing more as a remedy than Hoklo chauvinism. China has maintained a hostile position toward the DPP. It has made some efforts to moderate its tone since passing its Anti-Secession Law in 2005 to prevent a popular backlash from Taiwan's voters. In 2008 China stated it was willing to negotiate with any party in Taiwan that "accepts the so-called 1992 consensus" (The consensus agreed by KMT and CPC, which KMT described as one China principle with different definitions across the strait, CPC first recognized until 2008). The DPP denies the existence of the 1992 consensus between China and Taiwan and demand a greater democratic opening of Communist China. Henry I, Duke of Guise Henry I, Prince of Joinville, Duke of Guise, Count of Eu (31 December 1550 – 23 December 1588), sometimes called Le Balafré (Scarface), was the eldest son of Francis, Duke of Guise, and Anna d'Este. His maternal grandparents were Ercole II d'Este, Duke of Ferrara, and Renée of France. Through his maternal grandfather, he was a descendant of Lucrezia Borgia and Pope Alexander VI. In 1576 he founded the Catholic League to prevent the heir, King Henry of Navarre, head of the Huguenot movement, from succeeding to the French throne. He succeeded his father in 1563 as Duke of Guise and Grand Maître de France. He fought the Turks in Hungary in 1565,1 and on his return, he became one of the leaders of the Catholic faction in the French Wars of Religion. He fought at the Battle of Saint-Denis in 1567, Battle of Jarnac, successfully defended Poitiers during a siege and fought at the Battle of Moncontour. His love affair with Margaret of Valois in 1570 offended her brother, Charles IX of France and the Queen Mother, Catherine de' Medici, but his marriage to Catherine of Cleves restored his fortunes. Considering the Huguenot leader Admiral Coligny the architect of his father's assassination during the siege of Orléans in 1563, he is a suspect in the murder of the Admiral in August 1572. This was quickly followed by the St. Bartholomew's Day Massacre which took place on the occasion of Margaret's marriage to the Huguenot, Henry of Navarre. A key figure in the French Wars of Religion, he was one of the namesakes of the War of the Three Henrys. A powerful opponent of the Queen Mother, Catherine de' Medici, he was assassinated by the bodyguards of her son, King Henry III. Emperor Yang of Sui Emperor Yang of Sui (隋煬帝, 569 – 11 April 618), personal name Yang Guang (楊廣), alternative name Ying (英), nickname Amo (阿摩), Sui Yang Di or Yang Di (隋炀帝) known as Emperor Ming (明帝) during the brief reign of his grandson Yang Tong), was the second son of Emperor Wen of Sui, and the second emperor of China's Sui dynasty. Emperor Yang's original name was Yang Ying, but was renamed by his father, after consulting with oracles, to Yang Guang. Yang Guang was made the Prince of Jin after Emperor Wen established Sui Dynasty in 581. In 588, he was granted command of the five armies that invaded the southern Chen dynasty and was widely praised for the success of this campaign. These military achievements, as well as his machinations against his older brother Yang Yong, led to him becoming crown prince in 600. After the death of his father in 604, generally considered, though unproven, by most traditional historians to be a murder ordered by Yang Guang, he ascended the throne as Emperor Yang. Emperor Yang, ruling from 604 to 618, committed to several large construction projects, most notably the completion of the Grand Canal. He commanded the reconstruction of the Great Wall, a project which took the lives of nearly six million workers. He also ordered several military expeditions that brought Sui to its greatest territorial extent, one of which, the conquest of Champa in what is now central and southern Vietnam, resulted in the death of thousands of Sui soldiers from malaria. These expeditions, along with a series of disastrous campaigns against Goguryeo (one of the three kingdoms of Korea), left the empire bankrupt and a populace in revolt. With northern China in turmoil, Emperor Yang spent his last days in Jiangdu (江都, in modern Yangzhou, Jiangsu), where he was eventually strangled in a coup led by his general Yuwen Huaji. Despite his accomplishments, Emperor Yang was generally considered by traditional historians to be one of the worst tyrants in Chinese history and the reason for the Sui Dynasty's relatively short rule. His failed campaigns against Goguryeo, and the conscriptions levied to man them, coupled with increased taxation to finance these wars and civil unrest as a result of this taxation ultimately led to the downfall of the dynasty. Pol Pot Pol Pot (/pɒl pɒt/, US: /poʊl/; Khmer: ប៉ុល ពត; 19 May 1925 – 15 April 1998) was a Cambodian revolutionary and politician who served as the Prime Minister of Democratic Kampuchea from 1976 to 1979. Ideologically a Marxist-Leninist and Khmer nationalist, he led the Khmer Rouge group from 1963 until 1997. From 1963 to 1981, he served as the General Secretary of the Communist Party of Kampuchea. Born Saloth Sar (Khmer: សាឡុត ស) to a prosperous farmer in Prek Sbauv, French Cambodia, Pol Pot was educated at some of Cambodia's elite schools. In the 1940s he moved to Paris, France, where he joined the French Communist Party and adopted Marxism-Leninism, particularly as it was presented in the writings of Joseph Stalin and Mao Zedong. Returning to Cambodia in 1953, he joined the Marxist-Leninist Khmer Việt Minh organisation in its guerrilla war against King Norodom Sihanouk's newly independent government. Following the Khmer Việt Minh's 1954 retreat into North Vietnam, Pol Pot returned to Phnom Penh, working as a teacher while remaining a central member of the Cambodian Marxist-Leninist movement. In 1959 he helped to convert the movement into the Kampuchean Labour Party—later renamed the Communist Party of Kampuchea—and in 1960 took control of it as party secretary. To avoid state repression, in 1962 he relocated to a Việt Cộng encampment in the jungle before visiting Hanoi and Beijing. In 1968, he re-launched the war against Sihanouk. Renaming the country Democratic Kampuchea and seeking to create an agrarian socialist society, Pol Pot's government forcibly relocated the urban population to the countryside to work on collective farms. Those regarded as enemies of the new government were killed. These mass killings, coupled with malnutrition and disease, killed between 1.5 to 3 million people, a period later termed the Cambodian genocide. Marxist-Leninists unhappy with Pol Pot's government encouraged Vietnamese intervention. In 1978, the Vietnamese invaded Cambodia, toppling Pol Pot's government in 1979. The Vietnamese installed a rival Marxist-Leninist faction opposed to Pol Pot and renamed the country as the People's Republic of Kampuchea. Pol Pot and his Khmer Rouge retreated to a jungle base near the Thai border. Until 1993, they remained part of a coalition internationally recognized as Cambodia's rightful government. The Ta Mok faction placed Pol Pot under house arrest, where he died. The combined effects of executions, strenuous working conditions, malnutrition and poor medical care caused the deaths of approximately 25 percent of the Cambodian population. In all, an estimated 1 to 3 million people (out of a population of slightly over 8 million) perished as a result of the policies of his four-year premiership Maria Mandl Maria Mandl (also spelled Mandel; 10 January 1912 – 24 January 1948) was an Austrian SS-Helferin infamous for her key role in the Holocaust as a top-ranking official at the Auschwitz-Birkenau extermination camp where she is believed to have been directly complicit in the deaths of over 500,000 female prisoners. She was executed for war crimes. Mandl was born in Münzkirchen, Upper Austria, then part of Austria-Hungary, the daughter of a shoemaker. After the Anschluss by Nazi Germany, Mandl moved to Munich, and on 15 October 1938 joined the camp staff as an Aufseherin at Lichtenburg, an early Nazi concentration camp in the Province of Saxony where she worked with fifty other SS women. On 15 May 1939, she, along with other guards and prisoners, were sent to the newly opened Ravensbrück concentration camp near Berlin. She quickly impressed her superiors and, after she had joined the Nazi Party on 1 April 1941, was elevated to the rank of a SS-Oberaufseherin in April 1942. She oversaw daily roll calls, assignments for Aufseherinnen and punishments such as beatings and floggings. On 7 October 1942, Mandl was assigned to the Auschwitz II Birkenau camp where she succeeded Johanna Langefeld as SS-Lagerführerin of the women camp under SS-Kommandant Rudolf Höß. As a woman she could never outrank a man,needed but her control over both female prisoners and her female subordinates was absolute. The only man Mandl reported to was the commandant. She controlled all the female Auschwitz camps and female subcamps including at Hindenburg, Lichtewerden and Raisko. Mandl took a liking to Irma Grese, whom she promoted to head of the Hungarian women's camp at Birkenau. According to some accounts, Mandl often stood at the gate into Birkenau waiting for an inmate to turn and look at her: any who did were taken out of the lines and never heard from again. At Auschwitz, Mandl was known as The Beast, and for the next two years she participated in selections for death and other documented abuses. She signed inmate lists, sending an estimated half a million women and children to their deaths in the gas chambers at Auschwitz I and II. Soong Ai-ling Soong Ai-ling (traditional Chinese: 宋藹齡; simplified Chinese: 宋蔼龄; pinyin: Sòng Àilíng), or Eling Soong (June 14, 1888 – October 18, 1973) was the eldest of the Soong sisters and the wife of H. H. Kung (Kung Hsiang-Hsi), who was the richest man in the early 20th century Republic of China. The first character of her given name is written as 靄 (same pronunciation) in some texts. Her Christian name was Nancy. Born in Shanghai, Soong Ai-ling arrived in the United States at the Port of San Francisco, California on June 30, 1904, aboard the SS Korea at the age of 14 to begin her education at Wesleyan College in Macon, Georgia. She returned to China in 1909 after her graduation. In late 1911, she worked as a secretary for Sun Yat-sen, a job later succeeded by her sister, Soong Ching-ling, who later became Madame Sun Yat-sen. Soong Ai-ling met her future husband, Kung Hsiang Hsi, in 1913, and married the following year in Yokohama. After marrying, Soong taught English for a while and engaged in child welfare work. She went to the United States in the 1940s. She died at age 83 on October 18, 1973 at New York-Presbyterian Hospital in New York City. She is interred in a mausoleum at Ferncliff Cemetery in Westchester County, New York. Cleopatra Cleopatra VII Philopator (Greek: Κλεοπάτρα Φιλοπάτωρ Cleopatra Philopator; 69 – August 12, 30 BC7), known to history as Cleopatra, was the last active ruler of the Ptolemaic Kingdom of Egypt, briefly survived as pharaoh by her son Caesarion. After her reign, Egypt became a province of the recently established Roman Empire. Cleopatra was a member of the Ptolemaic dynasty, a Greek family of Macedonian origin that ruled Egypt after Alexander the Great's death during the Hellenistic period. The Ptolemies spoke Greek throughout their dynasty, and refused to speak Late Egyptian, which is the reason that Greek as well as Egyptian were used on official court documents such as the Rosetta Stone. By contrast, Cleopatra did learn to speak Egyptian and represented herself as the reincarnation of the Egyptian goddess Isis. Cleopatra originally ruled jointly with her father Ptolemy XII Auletes, and later with her brothers Ptolemy XIII Theos Philopator and Ptolemy XIV, whom she married as per Egyptian custom, but eventually she became sole ruler. As queen, she consummated a liaison with Julius Caesar that solidified her grip on the throne. She later elevated Caesarion, her son with Caesar, to co-ruler in name. After the assassination of Julius Caesar in 44 BC, she aligned with Mark Antony in opposition to Caesar's legal heir, Octavian (later known as Augustus). With Antony, she bore the twins Cleopatra Selene II and Alexander Helios, and son Ptolemy Philadelphus (her unions with her brothers had produced no children). Antony committed suicide after losing the Battle of Actium to Octavian's forces, and Cleopatra followed suit. According to a popular belief, she killed herself by means of an asp bite on August 12, 30 BC. She was outlived by Caesarion, who was declared pharaoh by his supporters, but he was soon killed on Octavian's orders. Egypt then became the Roman province of Aegyptus. Cleopatra's legacy survives in numerous works of art, both ancient and modern, and many dramatizations of incidents from her life in literature and other media. These include William Shakespeare's tragedy Antony and Cleopatra; George Frideric Handel's opera Giulio Cesare; George Bernard Shaw's play Caesar and Cleopatra; Jules Massenet's opera Cléopâtre; and the films Cleopatra (1934) and Cleopatra (1963). The surviving body of ancient works depicting Cleopatra include statues, sculpted busts, profile portraits on coins, and a Roman wall painting at Pompeii. Although an encaustic painting of Cleopatra was lost shortly after it was discovered at Hadrian's Villa in 1818, a steel engraving was made based on its contemporary archaeological description. King Richard III of England Richard III (2 October 1452 – 22 August 1485) was King of England from 1483 until his death in the Battle of Bosworth Field. He was the last king of the House of York and the last of the Plantagenet dynasty. His defeat at Bosworth Field, the last decisive battle of the Wars of the Roses, marked the end of the Middle Ages in England. He is the protagonist of Richard III, one of William Shakespeare's history plays. When his brother King Edward IV died in April 1483, Richard was named Lord Protector of the realm for Edward's eldest son and successor, the 12-year-old Edward V. Arrangements were made for Edward's coronation on 22 June 1483; but, before the young king could be crowned, the marriage of his parents was declared bigamous and therefore invalid, making their children officially illegitimate and thus barring them from inheriting the throne. On 25 June, an assembly of Lords and commoners endorsed a declaration to this effect and proclaimed Richard the rightful king. The following day, Richard III began his reign, and he was crowned on 6 July 1483. The young princes, Edward and his younger brother Richard, Duke of York, were not seen in public after August, and accusations circulated that the boys had been murdered on Richard's orders. There were two major rebellions against Richard during his reign. The first, in October 1483, was led by staunch allies of Edward IV and Richard's former ally, Henry Stafford, 2nd Duke of Buckingham; but the revolt collapsed. In August 1485, Henry Tudor and his uncle, Jasper Tudor, led a second rebellion. Henry Tudor landed in southern Wales with a small contingent of French troops and marched through his birthplace, Pembrokeshire, recruiting soldiers. Henry's force engaged Richard's army and defeated it at the Battle of Bosworth Field in Leicestershire. Richard was slain in the conflict, making him the last English king to die in battle. Henry Tudor then ascended the throne as Henry VII. After the battle, Richard's corpse was taken to Leicester and buried without pomp. His original tomb monument is believed to have been removed during the English Reformation, and his remains were lost for more than five centuries, believed to have been thrown into the River Soar. In 2012, an archaeological excavation was commissioned by the Richard III Society on a city council car park on the site once occupied by Greyfriars Priory Church. The University of Leicester identified the skeleton found in the excavation as that of Richard III as a result of radiocarbon dating, comparison with contemporary reports of his appearance, and comparison of his mitochondrial DNA with that of two matrilineal descendants of Richard III's eldest sister, Anne of York. Richard's remains were reburied in Leicester Cathedral on 26 March 2015. Fictional Inspirations King Richard III (Shakespere's Plays) King Richard III, based on the historical Richard III of England, is the eponymous character and protagonist villain of Shakespeare's play of the same name. Richard serves as the titular protagonist turned main antagonist in the play. Richard's death encouraged the furtherance of this later negative image by his Tudor successors due to the fact that it helped to legitimise Henry VII's seizure of the throne. The Richard III Society contends that this means that 'a lot of what people thought they knew about Richard III was pretty much propaganda and myth building.' The Tudor characterisation culminated in the famous fictional portrayal of him in Shakespeare's play Richard III as a physically deformed Machiavellian villain, albeit courageous and witty, cheerfully committing numerous murders in order to claw his way to power; Shakespeare's intention perhaps being to use Richard III as a vehicle for creating his own Marlowesque protagonist. Rous himself, in his History of the Kings of England, written during Henry VII's reign, initiated the process. He reversed his earlier position, and now portrayed Richard as a freakish individual who was born with teeth and shoulder-length hair after having been in his mother's womb for two years. His body was stunted and distorted, with one shoulder higher than the other, and he was "slight in body and weak in strength". Rous also attributes the murder of Henry VI to Richard, and claims that he poisoned his own wife. Jeremy Potter, a former Chair of the Richard III Society, claims that 'At the bar of history Richard III continues to be guilty because it is impossible to prove him innocent. The Tudors ride high in popular esteem.' Polydore Vergil and Thomas More expanded on this portrayal, emphasising Richard's outward physical deformities as a sign of his inwardly twisted mind. More describes him as "little of stature, ill-featured of limbs, crook-backed ... hard-favoured of visage". Vergil also says he was "deformed of body ... one shoulder higher than the right". Both emphasise that Richard was devious and flattering, while planning the downfall of both his enemies and supposed friends. Richard's good qualities were his cleverness and bravery. All these characteristics are repeated by Shakespeare, who portrays him as having a hunch, a limp and a withered arm. With regard to the "hunch", the second quarto edition of Richard III (1598) used the term "hunched-backed" but in the First Folio edition (1623) it became "bunch-backed". Loki (MCU) Loki Laufeyson is a major character in the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe. He started off as the main antagonist of both Thor and The Avengers, but later becomes the tritagonist anti-hero of Thor: The Dark World and the deuteragonist of Thor: Ragnarok. He is set to appear in both parts of Avengers: Infinity War in an unknown role. Loki is the God of Mischief, and an expert liar. Though Loki tries to take over Asgard and Earth, all he really wants is the approval of his father and brother. He is a smart and intelligent man, and he will stop at nothing to fulfill his quest. While he may appear nice, in truth, Loki believes he is destined for a "glorious purpose", whether it be ruling Asgard or Earth. He is usually considered a lying and manipulative trickster, but this is only because he wanted to be an equal to Thor. Therefore, Loki does have emotion and he does communicate with some people despite his power and arrogance. His personality develops with each film he appears in: In Thor he is initially good and altruistic. However, as soon as he discovers that Odin lied to him about being his son and that he was actually a Frost Giant that everyone on Asgard told him were vicious and heartless monsters. Loki broke down as he started to feel like Odin saw him as a monster as well, which caused him to believe it was the reason why he would never give him the throne and ignored him over Thor his whole life. Because of this, Loki snapped and decided to plot a revenge scheme to take the throne for himself. He showed a darker personality after those events and alot of arrogance and vanity, as well as having no problem with manipulating people to get what he wants. Despite all of this, Loki was still shown to deeply love his mother Frigga, and shows a sense of remorse for his actions in the end of the movie, telling Odin that he could have done better. But, after Odin denies him, Loki attempts suicide, believing there was no hope of redemption. In The Avengers, Loki's sanity had slipped away after he survived, this time only caring about taking over the world. It was revealed that he was doing this because he believed that it would end the wars between the human race. However, he also killed alot of people during the movie in order to achieve his goal. He showed a callous deamanor and expressed superiority towards everyone throughout the movie, as well as threatening or murdering anyone who were against him. He did, however, shed a small tear after attacking Thor and in the end of the movie, accepted defeat when he was outmatched by the Avengers. In Thor: The Dark World, Loki was shown to throw sarcastic comments at Odin who judged him for his actions. However, his sarcasm dropped as soon he was told that he wasn't allowed to see his mother Frigga anymore, seeming as if he was trying his hardest to hold in tears. This got worse after he finds out that she was killed, causing him to feel extremly depressed and possibly shameful that the last interaction he had with her, was an argument. However, he later joins Thor to avenge Frigga, and later sacrificed himself to save Thor. Although everyone believed Loki had died, it was soon revealed that he faked his death to get the throne. In Thor: Ragnarok, Loki helps Thor on his adventures and had shown to care about his well being several times during the movie. He did however, still have some trouble remaining on his side. Because of this, Thor couldn't trust him and left him behind during the movie. Despite Thor's actions, Loki still shows up to rescue Thor later, showing that he truly wanted to atone for his mistakes. In the end, Loki also retained the brotherly bond with Thor and seemed to finally accept Thor being king. He was portrayed by Tom Hiddleston, who also played Captain James Hook in The Pirate Fairy, Thomas Sharpe in Crimson Peak, and later voiced Lord Nooth in Early Man. ''Kirari Momobami Kirari Momobami is the main antagonist of ''Kakegurui. She is the President of the Student Council who got the position by defeating the former president in a high-stakes game two years prior to the story. Upon taking office, she created the hierarchy that turns the students with the largest debts into "house pets." It is hinted that she has a certain attraction to Yumeko and may even have met her before. Kirari is brilliant, charismatic, and obscenely wealthy, and everything she did so far seems to done out of her own enjoyment, such as offering Sayaka (who initially hated gambling) and Mary (who fight her way out of being a house pet despite amassing a really huge debt) spots on the Student Council. It's also why she forced Ikishima to gouge out her eye (she'd never seen the back of an eyeball before, comparing it to the dark side of the moon) and why she's been enforcing such draconian gambling policies at Hyakkaou (she read about how medieval rulers used gambling to manipulate the masses and decided on a whim to recreate their systems). ''V.V. V.V. (real name: Victor zi Britannia) is one of the main antagonists of the anime series ''Code Geass. He is Charles zi Britannia's older twin brother and the one who granted him his Geass. Due to gaining immortality at an early age, his appearance is that of a 10-year-old boy. He is the leader of the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that researches and creates Geass users. He is the older twin brother of Charles zi Britannia, but as he has become immortal at the early age of 10, there is a seemingly immense age difference between them (his exact age is unknown, though being twins, he is most likely the exact same age as his brother, 63). C.C. refers to V.V. as Charles' first ally and has indeed been actively supporting him in his childhood years. Charles and V.V.'s childhood years were marred by an internal feud in the Imperial Family called the Emblem of Blood. This period filled with deception and assassination resulting in the deaths of various members of the royal court including their mother. This event convinced the two to create a Geass contract to create a world without lies and to do so, they intended to destroy the "Gods". They also swore never to lie to each other. Several years later, Marianne Vi Britannia and C.C. joined in their venture as well. He is voiced by Kazato Tomizawa in the Japanese version and Cindy Robinson in the English version. ''Ramsay Bolton Ramsay Bolton, formerly known as "Ramsay Snow" and sometimes called "The Bastard of Bolton" is one of the major antagonists in the Song of Ice and Fire novels as well as Game of Thrones, the HBO series based on the books. He serves as a supporting antagonist in Season 3, one of the secondary antagonists of Season 4 (along with his father Roose Bolton and Mance Rayder), the main antagonist of Season 5, and one of the two main antagonists of Season 6 (along with the High Sparrow). Ramsay is widely regarded as being one of the most evil and repulsive villains in the series, who some consider to be worse than King Joffrey Baratheon. His character first appears during the second book, imprisoned by Bran Stark and freed by Theon Greyjoy. However he was cut from the second season and his role in Winterfell was taken by another character, Dagmer Cleftjaw, who's also in the books, but never betrays Theon. Ramsay indirectly appears in season 2, blowing the horn repeatedly to annoy and scare the ironborn. In the HBO adaption, Ramsay is portrayed by actor Iwan Rheon (who also plays Ash Weston in Vicious and will appear in Marvel's The Inhumans as Maximus). Detective Jack Colquitt (American Horror Story: Freak Show) Jack Colquitt is a detective with the Jupiter Police Department. He is a major antagonist in ''American Horror Story: Freak Show portrayed by P.J. Marshall. In response to a string of murders and kidnappings, Colquitt visited the freaks to inform them of the curfew being enforced in town. He returned later in response to an anonymous tip, with a warrant to search the premises for evidence in the disappearance of fellow officer Detective Bunch. When the cop's badge was discovered in Meep's trailer, he placed the geek under arrest for murder. Det. Colquitt questioned Jimmy regarding the events of Halloween night which ended in the death of Twisty and the freeing of his captives. His admiration for the boy's humility and heroics was interrupted by Jimmy's promise to make someone pay for Meep's death in jail. The detective responds to a call from Regina Ross at Mott Manor who reports that Dandy Mott has confessed to her the murder of her mother, Dora Brown. Dandy offers the officer a million dollars to overlook his crimes and kill Regina, which he does without hesitation. At Dandy's orders, Colquitt frames and arrests Jimmy for the Tupperware Party Massacre. He helps Dandy find evidence on Chester Creb since Chester is in love with Bette and Dot Tattler he figures out that Chester killed his wife and her lover but said his doll Marjorie did it. It is unknown what happened after Dandy was dead. It's also unknow if he has a connection with another detective appeared in Murder House, also named Jack Colquitt but is clearly another person. ''Sosuke Aizen Sosuke Aizen is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, before he leaves Soul Society and the original main antagonist of ''Bleach. Aizen is completely calm and cold, having a very polite and knowledgeable manner about him and rarely showing an signs of alarm. He often tries to make small talk with his enemies so as to anger them. Aizen has an extremely cruel and dangerously manipulative nature, caring nothing for any of his subordinates and to him, they are all just pawns for him to use. He states that he doesn't have any morals, saying they just restrict his capabilities. Aizen will stop at nothing to complete his plans and thinks of long and complex (as well as somewhat convoluted) plans. He often toys with his subordinates and controls his forces through respect, intimidation, fear, and mind games with only Gin being able to figure out Aizen's emotions. Aizen’s objective is to overthrow the Spirit King and states that he seeks to “stand in the heavens and end the unbearable vacancy on the world’s throne”. After mastering the Hogyoku, Aizen seems to have become less cautious in battle and has more of a severe superiority complex. He doesn’t think through his moves as much and believes that he is above Shinigami and Hollows. His intelligence and attitude make Aizen easily angered when heis fighting something he doesn't understand. He is voiced by Show Hayami in the Japanese version of the anime, and Kyle Hebert in the English version, the former of whom also voices Enrico Maxwell and Tokiomi Tohsaka. ''Lucas Baker Lucas Baker is a major antagonist in the 2017 video game ''Resident Evil 7, and the main antagonist in the DLC Not a Hero. He is the twisted son of Jack and Marguerite Baker, and is considered a "black sheep". After he and his entire family were infected by the bioweapon entity Eveline, and his parents were brainwashed by her and turned into molded, Lucas would go on to use his technical expertise to build elaborate death traps he would use on some of his parent's victims. Prior to infection Lucas's personality was somewhat childlike, as he was shown to be extremely detestable, sullen, and overall unpleasant towards his family and their guests, often preferring to be on his phone instead. He also became known for being a bad seed and (as revealed through his diary) mentally troubled as he locked a boy in his attic to die of thirst and starvation for teasing him. However, if one looks in his former room in the attic, there is no corpse of Oliver and further in his notes Lucas becomes confused over a foul smell originating from above, which could imply that Oliver was a delusion created by Lucas's dementia. Despite this, he went on to be a gifted inventor and won many awards. He would later show intense pride of his accomplishments as he went out of his way to protect his trophies and privacy from his sister and was so possessive of his childhood room that he attempted to deny a shipwrecked girl to it. After he became infected, Lucas begins to utterly revel in the regenerative abilities granted by Eveline, going as far to mutilate himself on camera before Ethan to demonstrate how little he wanted to "turn back the clock". However, his intelligence, inventive abilities, and several emails reveal that Lucas is actually cured of Eveline's control but he only uses this as an excuse to keep her gift. This shows that his sadistic personality is genuine as it comes, as unlike his family who, even though they are brutal and treacherous murderers in their own regard at least kill in a very quick and straightforward manner, Lucas chooses to torture his victims before killing them, promising his victims freedom in his death traps if they play his games, but clearly enjoys watching them suffer too much to let them earn their escape as seen with Hoffman and Clancy. His childishness is shown by the ways he's prone to having immature temper tantrums when his cheating falls through as he was clearly shocked when Clancy won during his unbeatable card game and literally seethed with rage when Ethan did not burn to death in his trap like Clancy before him. Unlike the rest of the Bakers, even pre-infection, Lucas has shown little love to the members of his family. His hidden note in the attic reveals that he curses his family behind their backs for their constant scolding of him through his Fuck-You list that including incidents like Jack slapped him for using the smartphone during dinner, he is got scolded by his mother for commenting for her cooking; Zoe called him a pervert for looking at her during yoga or Jack threw all his stuffs in the red box on the veranda. He shows little remorse over Marguerite's death (something that even Jack did in his mutated form) and (like the rest of the Bakers) hates Zoe because she was not infected like the rest of them (although his attitude before shows they had some form of sibling rivalry or relationship strain and becoming infected pushed this to murderous degrees). He was voiced by Jesse Pimentel in the English version, and by Setsuji Sato in the Japanese version. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:CIS Productions Category:Sadists Category:Swordsmen Category:Sister of Hero Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Psychopath Category:Sabbat Clan Category:Moloch Allies Category:Damned Souls Category:Arzonia Family Category:Shadow Warriors Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Elemental Evil Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Vampires Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:The Heavy Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Mass Murderers Category:Knight Templar Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Sibling Category:Deceased Characters Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Elementals Category:Poisoners Category:Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Ultimate Despair Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Lords Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hypocrites Category:Usurpers Category:Xenophobes Category:Reactionists Category:Order of Terror Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Good Publicity